In a wireless communications system, an interface between a baseband unit (BBU) and a remote radio unit (RRU) or between different RRUs may be referred to as a radio fronthaul interface (or fronthaul interface). There are multiple types of radio fronthaul interfaces, for example, a common public radio interface (CPRI), an interface between a RRU and a BBU (IR), an Open Base Station Architecture Initiative (OBSAI) interface, and an open radio equipment interface (ORI). With rapid development of wireless technologies, to satisfy a requirement of flexible networking of BBUs and RRUs, radio over Ethernet (RoE) interfaces have been widely studied. An RoE interface is based on an Ethernet (ETH) protocol, and allows complex networking between multiple nodes in communication.
On an RoE interface-based network, a new BBU may be connected to a new RRU by using the Ethernet protocol. However, a large quantity of conventional RRUs supporting the CPRI protocol exist on a live network, and it is difficult for these conventional RRUs to be connected to the RoE interface-based network.